Fatherhood
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: In which Hulk finds out he was a daughter and Hawkeye recalls some issues he has yet to deal with. One-Shot tester. I own nothing


_The lines between right and wrong are like the lines between good and evil and love and hate. They are easily crossed when one becomes blinded to what they are doing. I can not say that I blame her for losing sight, but I can say that in this tale good and evil can be defined very clearly when one thinks of the greatest good. But what is the greatest good is a matter of heart._

A woman dress in a long black dress walked forwards and hissed towards the Avengers. How dare they stop her from bring her joy into the world? How dare they tell her what she was doing was wrong? Did they not understand what she was trying to do? It seemed not. She thought as Iron Man tried to blast her. The lady in black avoid the attack with ease. She ripped up her long dress turning it much shorter. She would see to it that these fools would not mess with her spell.

"We need to stop that spell or the whole world could rip apart?" Tony yelled. The Hulk attacked the woman in black and she just laughed.

"Why are the cute strong ones so brainless?" She screamed as she did a back flip and kicked Hawkeye in the face. "Sorry there Arrow. Didn't mean to hurt ya. Ya hurt enough as it is." She laughed out.

It had been twenty years since the Avengers first came together and eighteen years since Clint had killed the Black Widow for killing his girlfriend and small child. It was only until Lady Cole had whispered into Clint's ear that Widow had had a son that Clint started truly looking for answer to why his partner killed his family. He was shocked to see Hydra had not only raised Widow's son, but that the boy looked just like a young Clint. Widow had killed all the people Clint loved to keep the only thing she loved alive, their son. It hurt like hell knowing he killed the mother of his only living child and that Black Hawk, his son, hated him for it. Black Hawk was a strong supporter of Hydra and longed to kill anyone who stood in his way.

Lady Cole blow a kiss to the Hulk as she jumped a way from another of his attacks. It had been odd at first seeing her flirt with the Hulk and his other half. She seemed to enjoy her time with both sides of the guys mind. She loved Banners mind and she loved Hulks wild side. It was still kind of freaky to think someone could love the two half equally and want to be with such a broken man.

There was a a bright blue light shining into the room and Lady Cole smiled. It was reaching the point of no return. There was no way to stop the spell. Iron Man screamed as he tried to stopped the spell one last time only to be thrown backwards by the being coming out of the light.

Everybody froze. Iron Man couldn't believe what he was seeing and neither could the other males in the room. Lady Cole ran up to the being a shouted to it, the girl that came out of the light. She was tall... and green looking much like Lady Cole.

"My Joy. My daughter." She screamed with a smile. The girl was dressed in armor and smile softly to her mother. She glance at the Hulk and her smile grow bigger.

"You're the Hulk! You're my father!" She screamed. "Mother, you brought me father."

"No, he just came to stop your return. His friends thought the spell would have ripped a whole in the fabric of space and time."

"It did rip and whole in space and time." The green girl said as she put her index fingers behind her ears and her armor slowly melted off and turned into a necklace. The girl breathed in and transformed of being a tall green being to a slightly shorter being with white skin like her mother.

"What just happened?" Hawkeye asked Tony.

"I am not sure." Tony said before asking her a question. "You said the Hulk was your father! How?"

"I stole was sperm when he was knocked out many years ago and used it to have a little child of my own." Lady Cole said as she stared at her little girl.

"I was stolen away into a world far from this one when I was but five. It took mother thirteen years or so to find a way to reach me and I her. Time flows differently there."

"Jocelyn, what was it like?"

"I shall tell you later. For now, I need rest." The girl said as she walked towards the exit. "Come mother. That world did not have the answers to our problem."

"Wait!" Banner said as he ran to the once green girl. "How are you able to control the changes? Do you need to get angry or something?"

"I will it so." She said. "It does not matter my mood. If I want to be green and strong than I can be. My strength lies with my green form and in the other world, I was always green." She seemed sad saying that. "I wish now to see how this world is and how I may move about in this world without worry of battle and monsters."

"Joy, I wish to talk and get to know you." Banner said while Hawkeye glared down at his feet. Clint didn't have a good time dealing with his son when they first met. It had been a nightmare. It was full of arrows being shot and harsh words of bitter hate.

"I don't" The girl said as she walked onwards. "I have other matters to deal with."

"Like what?" Tony asked rudely.

"I have a promise to keep." The girl said as she walked a way.


End file.
